Sgt Baka
by Baka and Test Hideyoshi
Summary: What happens when Kururu's new teleporter takes me and the Keroro Platoon to class 2-F of Fumizuki Academy? Reviews and ideas accepted!:)
1. Kururu presents: Teleportation and 2-F

Sgt. Baka

The Keroro Platoon was actually excited to test out Kururu's new invention: a teleporter. They all stepped inside if the machine, once inside Tamama asked me if I wanted to come. OF COURSE I ACCEPTED THE OFFER! :) When Kururu pulled the lever, he said "This might hurt... ALOT! kukukukukuku." Finally we landed in a high school room. My first and only reaction was "O...M...G W-WE'RE IN THE F-FUMIZUKI ACADAEMY 2-F ROOM! Everyone in Baka and Test was staring at me until Akihisa just said "Uhhh Ya? Are we supposed to know you?" "No, but I know you from my favorite anime called Baka and Test" I said, then pointed to everyone while I said their names. "You're Akihisa Yoshii, you're Minami Shimada, you're Mizuki Himeji, you're Hideyoshi Kinoshita, ps I love you Hideyoshi, you're Yuuji Sakamoto, and you're Kouta Tsuchiya. Yuuji, your girlfriend's name is Shouko Kirishima and Hideyoshi your twin sister's name is Yuuko Kinoshita. Last but not least, your teacher's name is really Mr. Nishimura, but you call him Iron man.* Iron Man hears what I said and automatically screams "WHAT?!"


	2. Akihisa presents: Observing and stories

Sgt. Baka

"I-I SAID NOTHING!" I screamed. "Thats what I thought Ms...(looks at class names)Whats your name?" asked/said Iron Man. "I'm not enrolled here, but I would love to!" Meanwhile the Keroro Platoon was in the back of the room, playing truth or dare. Currently, Kururu was reading a story to Giroro, while Keroro, Tamama, and Dororo were trying to laugh as quietly as they could. " How about you just observe today and see if you want to enroll. But first what's your name?" Iron Man told me. "Ok, and I'm Kennedy K." Akihisa invited me to sit by him. So I walked over to himand we started talking, first about ourselves and then about the platoon. "So what are their names?" he asked. The green one is Keroro, the navy blue one is Tamama, the red one is Giroro, the yellow one is careful around him... and the light blue one is Dororo." I told him. Ok, thanks, but why should I be careful around Kururu?" he asked kind of scared. "You'll know by the time they leave. But for now, just keep away from him."


	3. Trouble and truth or dare

This is just about the Keroro Platoon's truth or dare game.

"Ok Kururu, dare or dare?" Keroro asked. "I should at least get a choice." "Fine! TRUTH or dare?" Keroro asked kind of annoyed. "Dare kukukukuku!" Kururu said in a voice that was sure to get on Keroro's nerves. "You have to... uh.. go over to that girl over there with your invisibility barrier on talk to her." (Keroro assumed Hideyoshi was a girl. and 2-F was taking a test at the time.) "Ok kukukuku." Kururu walked past me to get to Hideyoshi. "Hey Hideyoshi." Kururu said. Hideyoshi looked back at Minami thinking she had tried to change her voice so she wouldn't be blamed for cheating. Kururu said, "I have to ask you something" Kururu said. "What is it? Minami did you say something?" Hideyoshi asked. "No" she responded. "You sure? I thought I heard a voice... oh well." Hideyoshi said kind of confused. "KINOSHITA! GET UP HERE!" Iron Man said. Everyone looked at Hideyoshi kind of confused since he NEVER got in trouble. Hideyoshi started to walk up to Iron Man. "You CAN NOT be CHEATING!" he yelled. "You may not believe this but I was talking to a creepy yellow alien. I thought it was Shimada so I turned around and asked her WITHOUT looking at her paper. She told me that it wasn't her and I turned back around. I SWEAR I didn't cheat!" "How am I supposed to believe a story about an alien if they don't exist!" Iron Man asked "I don't want to hear it! You've got detention for the rest of he week 'til 6 because of this shenanigan." "Fine, but I'm not making this up."


	4. Kouta presents: pictures and nose bleeds

**This will be a short chapter about Kururu and Kouta. (Imagine if they made a perv team!) So no comments please saying OMG thinks so short! I WARNED YOU!**

** Kouta's POV**

I heard the conversation between Hideyoshi and Iron Man. After the talk I saw the yellowish thing walk back to the back of the room to find the rest of the other alien things. I was honestly scared. That thing was freaky. So I found him when I was done with my work and decided to ask him some things.

"Why did you get Hideyoshi in trouble?" "I felt like it. By the way, I have some things for you.

"Some things?" I asked. "Yes. Some... things." he said in a voice that sounded like how a murderer says 'Come with me' in an old horror movie. Then we introduced ourselves, then he took out the things.

"H-H-HOLY CRAP! How much?!" They were pictures of Hideyoshi, Minami, and Mizuki... BATHING! By that time, blood was ALL over my uniform... BUT I DIDN'T CARE! I NEEDED those pictures... NOW!

"kukukukukuku. Free. I don't usually do this though. I have cameras in every room in this school. Wait a few days and you can have an album full of these. All yuo have to do, is do what I say."


End file.
